


Big Brother

by crustynuggets



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dewey Duck Has ADHD, Dewey Duck Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Huey Duck is a Good Brother, Hurt/Comfort, Older Sibling Huey Duck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crustynuggets/pseuds/crustynuggets
Summary: Huey was always good at the whole big brother thing. He looked out for his siblings without making them feel overprotected or smothered. Dewey, Louie, and even Webby knew that they could count on him for just about anything, because he’d always be there.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Big Brother

“Hey! Dewey! Are you coming down for dinner?”

No response.

“Dewey?” Huey started to get nervous. His brother was the middle child. He _always_ wanted to make sure that people knew where he was. “I'm coming in.” Huey opened the door, and found the blue clad boy, curled up on his bed shaking. There's normally only one reason that Huey knows of that makes Dewey so anti social.

“Did you take your meds today?” Huey asked his brother, climbing up to his bunk. His leg was bouncing and he had more nervous energy than usual.

“Y-yeah,” Dewey lied. Though it wasn't very convincing.

“Are you sure?” Huey put his hand over his leg to stop it from bouncing. Dewey looked down, embarrassed.

“Okay, fine. I didn't take my meds. I don't know why, but I just didn't want to.” Huey sighed. This wasn't the first time that Dewey did this, and it probably wouldn't be the last. “Please don't tell Uncle Donald.”

“I won't. But only if you promise to take them tomorrow, and keep on taking them. Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Thanks. Do you wanna get some dinner? Mrs. B made something that smells really good!” Huey started to get off from his bed, but stopped when he saw that Dewey wasn't moving. “Dewey? Are you gonna come?”

“I'm not really that hungry. Could, uh… could you stay with me please? I don't really wanna be alone.” Huey smiled, and climbed back up, putting an arm around his brother’s shoulders


End file.
